Set
"I can relax, when I'm dead..." ''- Set in response to Ja'rok's request to 'relax.''' Set is a psychotic Bosmer, with a violent past, who lived on the Waterfront of the Imperial city, for several years before joining the companionship in 4E 304. He leaves the city behind him and sneaks aboard a ship to Daggerfall and joins several of the Emperor's people on their quest to find an heir and stop the crisis. Biography Set was born in County Cheydinhal, in a group of Gypsey like travellers. According to Set, the travellers went from place to place to avoid the empire and their laws. The Bosmer eventually left this group behind and found himself in several gangs before he eventually found himself in a similar group, consisting of families, building a community to survive. It was here that he met another Bosmer, by the name of Miri and grew close to her during his time there. Their relationship grew stronger and they eventually planned to leave the group and travel on their own and in time, they fell in love. However, this good thing didn't last as Set made the mistake of antagonising another group of travellers by berating the son of one of their most influencial people and eventually beating him to a pulp. The son returned, with his father and a dozen men, one of whom was a Redguard, who claims to be a former blade. The former blade killed those who were able to defend themselves, in the process he shoved Set's face into a campfire, forever disfiguring it. Set awoke the nex morning to find him stood over him, with several hostages. He was forced to watch as he brutally executed them all, constantly reminding them of Set's involvement in their suffering and demise. The Redguard killed most of his friends and family before ending with Miri. He finished by executing the Bosmer right before Set's eyes, allowing her severed head to fall onto his lap. Grief stricken, Set asked to be killed but the Redguard left him to die of exposure, which was his last mistake as Set was left for three days to stew in his own psychotic rage. He eventually broke free and went after the bandits, using his tracking skills to find them, he hunted them down and brutally slaughtered them all. It isn't know what he did after that but he eventually found himself in the Imperial City and he lived there as a pick pocket and mugger, until the events of Aube Reign. Personality Set starts off as bitter, obnoxious, cruel and sociopathic. He spends most of his time insulting others and complaining, which doesn't really earn him any friends among his group. He also finds himself disinterested, even when others are in danger and he is driven by curiosity, rather than the desire to help others. His attitude wears off very quickly on the group and he develops bitter rivalries with Telemachus and Julie. The Bosmer spends a great deal of time insulting both of them before they arrive at the temple. However, he drops his 'uncaring' facade, when Telemachus attempts to execute Julie, for being a 'cultist spy.' He attacks the Imperial, getting himself arrested. Though it is an irrational and illogical action, his selflessness is noted by Julie. By the third part, Set shows that he no longer cares about hiding his care for others and goes out of his way, putting himself in harms way to try to help them. Though the afformentioned still stands, he does still keep several of his tendencies. He, needlessly and brutishly murders several people, such as a cultist in the woods, who he beats to death with a rock and a guard who gets his genitals filleted. Set also knowingly leaves Xavier to die, though he does have a change of heart and goes back for him, it is too late. It is unknown which side of Set's personality is most dominant as both can resurface at any moment... Trivia Set has a number of similarities with other protagonists/characters. Like Nish, he has a criminal history, he grew up in poverty, he's uneducated and he starts the story after losing the will to preserve himself. The two also share the desire to help those in need, though Set is far less selfless. They also have a love interest with the same name, who is also the same race,both of them encounter Agatha Tira, who benefits them somewhat and they both encounter the Spear of Bitter Mercy and the Wabbajack. Set and Caleb, have similiar splits in their personality, a cruel and brutish side and a caring and benevolant side. The two of them were also disfigured during a traumatic event, that changes them. (Caleb loses his eye to Kelzar, who betrays him. His brutality is somewhat comparable to Kaizen's. Like Kaizen, he lost someone close to him, who was significantly younger, sending them further over the lunatic fringe. Like Bologra Blackbeard, Set is somewhat erratic and he finds it difficult to hold onto a way of living for too long. Both of them betray a powerful ally to keep to their principles. Appearances Chapter I The Aube Reign: Chapter I: Part I: The Assassination The Aube Reign: Chapter I: Part II: The Temple The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter I: Part III: The Pursuit. Chapter II The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter II: Part I: The Lion never falls The Aubeanic Reign: Chapter II: Part II: When bold men bare their brands. Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Characters